The Ferret and the Weasel
by Phoenix Soar
Summary: Draco Malfoy will do anything to win over Harry Potter's heart, even if it means having to "befriend" Ron Weasley first. Too bad his new attitude and attempts to get close to Ron keep giving the red-head constant heart attacks ... Implied Draco/fem!Harry


**DISCLAIMER: All canon characters and the Harry Potter-verse belongs to J K Rowling. Everything else belongs to me.**

**WARNINGS: OOC!Draco, Tormented!Ron, Female!Harry, Implied Draco/Harry, Implied ... um, other stuff, Malfoy madness. **

****A/N: ****I honestly have lost track of since when I've had this idea. It's weird and crazy and I wuv it like I wuv chocolate and I'm so glad I've finally sat down and written this. xD

This was originally called "The Dragon and the Weasel", until my cuz, the ever amazing Euko-chan, pointed out how "The Ferret and the Weasel" is much more fitting. Be warned, though. The Draco in this tale is NOTHING like the Draco in "Unorthodox Matchmakers". And though it is implied Draco/Harry, the story mostly revolves around how Draco scares the sh!t out of Ron xDD

****NOTE: If anyone who hasn't read my other HP fic wonders why Harry is a female in this, it's simply because I'm much too in love with fem!Harry after writing Unorthodox Matchmakers obsessively. No other reason, really ^^****

Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but the story just kept going on and I decided to split it into two (or three) parts. Now, without further ado, I present you PART ONE.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FERRET AND THE WEASEL<strong>

**PART ONE: The Madness Begins**

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy knew for sure about Blaise Zabini, it was that he was smart. Wise and intellectual, Blaise also had a treasure that many buffoons of late did not have: common sense. Thus, never had Draco even imagined that there would come a day when he would regard his Slytherin friend as stupid.

Until today, that is.

'Zabini ... go to Madam Pomfrey. Now.'

'Why?'

'Because you have just lost your marbles.'

Blaise lowered the Arithmancy textbook he had been perusing. 'Pardon?' he said politely, raising his eyebrows. 'What makes you say that, Draco?'

'What you just said a minute ago!' exploded Draco. 'Those were the stupidest words that have ever escaped your mouth! What in the world has gone wrong in your head?'

'Was what I said wrong?'

'If you must ask me that, then you definitely need to be thrown into St Mungo's right now!'

What had led to this argument was The Rant on Draco's part that had recently become a common topic between the two Slytherins. Or more accurately, a common topic only for Draco as, until today, Blaise had never bothered to contribute his opinion, choosing instead to listen (or at least pretend to; he had heard his best friend bluster on about _that_ so many times, he could almost recite The Rant by heart). It usually went something like this:

_She-ignored-me-again-Blaise-again-can-you-believe-that-and-I-was-actually-trying-to-be-civil-I-even-told-her-that-her-hair-looked-nice-today-_

Personally, Blaise doubted that telling a girl, 'Well, well, your hair actually managed to look less like it was struck by lightning today. Did you change your shampoo?' easily translated into 'Your hair looks nice'. But, since this was _Draco Malfoy_ he was talking about – not to mention _who_ the girl was – Blaise supposed that was the best he could expect.

_-but-she-thought-I-was-mocking-her-what-the-hell-I-paid-her-a-compliment-and-she-thought-I-was-mocking-her-can-you-believe-that-Blaise-_

Yes, Blaise _could_believe that, actually. Not that he had ever admitted that out loud, of course.

_-then-the-weasel-told-me-to-shove-off-and-she-actually-stormed-away-with-him-just-because-I-asked-if-that-was-the-best-insult-his-mother-had-ever-taught-him-  
><em>  
>Honestly, with Draco taking every opportunity to insult her best friend, why <em>wouldn't<em> she? Blaise would wonder to himself.

And so The Rant would go on and on with Draco getting more and more worked up over the fact that Hariah 'Harry' Potter point-blank refused to fall to his charms – if it could be called that – because, of all the hundreds of girls that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was his arch enemy the Malfoy heir had inexplicably chosen as the object of his affections. Normally, Blaise would not have cared, but since _he_ was the one that was being made to suffer through Draco's Rant which could go on for incredible periods of time – the record was three hours, forty-six minutes and five seconds – he _did_ greatly care about Draco succeeding, if only for the sake of retaining what little remained of both their sanities.

Thus, Blaise had brainstormed potential ideas that could get Miss Chosen One to at least consider the possibility of Draco Malfoy playing a significant role in her love life (or lack thereof; had there _ever_ been a rumour of that girl being involved with anyone before?). He had finally come up with one proposal that he thought had a reasonably high chance of getting Potter to change her mind about Draco:

'Why don't you try to get along with one of her friends first? If she sees you're sincere in your attempts to get close to her, she might give you a chance.'

To Blaise, that made perfect sense. From what he had gathered so far, Hariah Potter either was not taking Draco's wooing seriously or was mistaking his advances as displays of scorn and sarcasm – and really, who could blame her? Draco, with his very Slytherin-Malfoy-esque courting techniques, was unwittingly ensuring that he was failing at his own game in every way possible.

However, if Draco put off straightforward romance and instead focussed on proving to Potter that he genuinely wanted to get along with her, then she would have to take him seriously. And what better way to make that point than by showing he could be nice to her friends?

It was genius, as far as Blaise was concerned. But for Draco ... well, the St Mungo's comment more than explained what he thought of the idea.

'Think about it, Draco,' Blaise said reasonably, resting his textbook on his lap. 'If she were to see you –'

Draco cut across him, making a sharp gesture with his arm, 'You're telling me to befriend _Granger and Weasley_?'

'...yes,' Blaise said slowly.

'Because _that_ will make her think I'm not so bad a person?'

'Well ... yes, that is the general idea.'

There was a promising moment of lingering silence in which the two Slytherins took a long, calculating look at each other. Blaise held his breath, hopeful. And then,

'You ... are bat-shit insane.'

With that, Draco stormed out of the seventh year boys' dormitory, almost slamming the door shut in Theodore Nott's face as he made to come in.

_Really, such a drama queen_, Blaise mused.

Theodore looked round at the retreating back of the blond, alarmed. 'What in the world's gotten into him?' He looked apprehensively at Blaise. 'Should we fear for our lives?'

Blaise smiled demurely as he leaned back into his pillow and raised the Arithmancy book again. 'Not to worry. He'll come around.'

Of course he would. He always did.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Draco Malfoy finally decided to stop ignoring his best friend and deigned to take a seat beside him in Potion's class again. Blaise hid a smirk, though his eyes betrayed his self-satisfaction. He had been patiently waiting for this moment when Draco would drop his colossal pride and admit that the befriending-Potter's-friends idea was his guaranteed ticket to the Gryffindor's heart.<p>

Draco waited for Professor Slughorn to begin his Potions' drivel before starting off their conversation with a spectacular, 'So...'

Blaise waited patiently for his friend to elaborate. A long, uncomfortable silence followed.

When the blond failed to say anything else, Blaise prompted, 'So ... I take it you're ready to give my idea a chance?'

All he received in answer was a barely audible grunt. The brunet smirked, pleased.

A good portion of the Potion's class that followed was spent lecturing Draco that he could not simply act like he was trying to be civil to Potter's friends. He had to _mean_ it. This brought on a hushed outburst from Draco, who was scandalised at the thought of being "actual chums with those losers", but when Blaise pointed out that interaction with those "losers" would be inevitable if Draco did succeed in winning Potter's heart, the blond acquiesced albeit grudgingly.

'Besides, you don't have to be _chums_ with them,' Blaise added dryly. 'Maintaining a sincere, civil tongue is what counts.'

'Fine, fine, be civil, I got it,' snapped Draco under his breath.

Blaise waited a few seconds before adding, hiding a smile, 'But of course, that is the _least_ you could do. If you want to make a bigger impression on Potter, you might want to try being _nice_ to her friends.'

Draco shot him a glare that could have instantly frozen water. 'Potter will just have to satisfy herself with civility only,' he growled. 'That's all I'm offering.'

The other Slytherin sighed. Well, it was better than nothing.

'And I'm not about to handle both of them at once,' Draco continued obstinately. 'It's either Granger or Weasley. Take it or leave it.'

Blaise was highly tempted to point out that _taking it or leaving it_ would not have any effect on _him_, but restrained himself. Really, but Draco Malfoy could take a tedious toll on anyone's nerves.

'So, which is it?' The blond paused to consider his choice which, honestly, wasn't much of a choice at all. He disliked Potter's two sidekicks almost equally. Switching to the Light side had not done much to increase his tolerance of either of them (maybe except to stop calling Granger a mudblood and Weasley a blood traitor. It was only the late Dark Lord that could make him be on the same side as _them_).

'Granger?' Draco suggested at length, trying very hard to repress a grimace. It seemed a logical choice. Back in the day, Granger was the one he had insulted most to her face, what with the mudblood business and all. Surely, being civil to her would get Potter to reconsider her opinion of him?

'No,' Blaise promptly crushed that suggestion underfoot.

'Why not?' Draco demanded, taken aback.

'Because if you suddenly start getting close to Hermione Granger, then everyone will most likely think you feel something for her, and you don't want Potter to misunderstand your intentions.'

Draco could have gagged at the thought. Not because Granger was muggle-born – he had put that phase of his life behind him – but because it was, you know, _Granger_.

'Ron Weasley might be harder to befriend,' Blaise continued matter-of-factly, 'but I daresay he's a safer bet.'

'... All right,' Draco finally agreed. Be civil to the weasel. Not exactly the most appealing thought, but it would be better than people thinking he was head over heels about Granger. He'd rather have them think he was promoting friendship between Houses or something. And it would definitely get Potter's attention. Hmm, worth a shot, definitely.

'Fine, I'll do it,' he declared in a stronger voice, just as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. He blinked. Huh, he had not even noticed the time fly by.

As they packed their bags and began to head towards the crowded dungeon doors, Draco asked Blaise in an undertone, 'But how on earth am I supposed to strike up a civility friendship with Weasley out of the blue? You don't just walk up to someone and ask them to be your frie – _Oof_!'

Draco bounced off someone tall, lanky and red-haired that had been in front of him, trying to get through the doors. His unzipped bag slid off his shoulder, spilling all the textbooks inside onto the ground.

'Hey, watch it –! Oh ... it's you.'

And Draco found himself face-to-face with the topic of his discussion, who was looking down at him with a poorly veiled frown on his freckled face. Behind him, he could spy Hariah Potter and Hermione Granger turning to look for their friend. The moment their eyes found Draco, their faces tensed.

'Watch where you're going, Malfoy,' Ron Weasley grunted, scowling as he bent to retrieve his books. Many of the students around them fell silent in anticipation, having sensed the tense atmosphere that had befallen the dungeon entrance.

Draco automatically opened his mouth to make a cutting, smart-assed retort when Blaise deliberately bumped his shoulder against his from behind. He could almost hear the latter smirk as he breathed, just loud enough for Draco to hear,

'Looks like you _can_ just walk up to someone. Go on, then; take your chance.'

The Malfoy heir turned his head. 'What do you mean?' He hissed.

Smiling lazily, Blaise gestured with his eyes at the red-head that was kneeling amongst his books. 'Classic situation.'

_Wha – Ohh..._ It finally dawned on Draco what his friend meant and he promptly felt like killing himself. "Classic situation"? Oh, someone up there was having a lovely joke at his expense.

_I hate you_, Draco thought as, gathering every single ounce of his determination, he willed his knees to bend. As if on cue, there was a collective gasp from around them when Draco sat on his haunches and forced his arms to reach out to pick up the fallen books one by one. In his peripheral vision, he could see that Weasley had frozen, one arm still outstretched; it looked almost comical.

All this was for Hariah Potter, Draco reminded himself. It was for Potter and he would _mean_ it, like Blaise said, and he would see it all the way through and, goddammit, he would do it _properly_! With that indomitable thought, he raised his eyes to meet Weasley's gaze.

To say that the Gryffindor looked like the human equivalent of a beached salmon would be quite the understatement. Weasley's jaw had more or less hit the ground and only a few tendons were holding his bulging eyes back in their sockets. Draco felt a strong urge to laugh and his earlier tenseness dissipated.

Unable to suppress an amused smirk at this live comedy show, he held out the books to the petrified red-head. 'Here you go, Weasley.'

There was another collective gasp – honestly, what kind of uncanny audience could be that much in synch? – and Weasley's mouth fell open several inches more, if that was even possible. Draco had the distinct feeling that he had quite nicely killed off a sizeable chunk of the Gryffindor's brain.

Looking past him, his eyes sought Hariah Potter. She and Granger both looked more or less as thunderstruck as their male sidekick. Potter was staring at him, eyes wide and filled with blatant disbelief and shock. Though not quite as comical as Weasley's expression, it was far more fulfilling and Draco had to fight down the urge to grin.

'Your books, Weasley,' he said, tipping them into the bag and shoving it into the other's arms. And then, deciding that he might as well as take it to the next level, added, 'So sorry about that. Won't happen again.'

If there was an award for most outstanding show of expression, Ron Weasley would have bagged the gold, hands down.

'Ma – Malfoy?' stuttered the Gryffindor, gaping up at him as Draco rose to his feet. The blond had to choke down another bout of laughter. It was like the weasel was trying to make sure Draco was not an alien or something.

'Yes?' he drawled smoothly, one corner of his lips curling up.

There was not a single word the Weasley could say. He continued to gawk, dumbstruck. And then, so high-pitched that Draco's ears almost missed it: '_Eep_ ...'

Draco decided right then and there that he would enjoy this. If Blaise' idea yielded such hilarious results, then "befriending" Ron Weasley would be just so worth it.

'Yes, well, if you have nothing else to say, please excuse me,' he said lightly and stepped around the Gryffindor, closely followed by an amused Blaise. The other students, still in shocked silence, parted to let him through, including Potter whose eyebrows had yet to descend. Draco shot her a satisfied smirk as he passed her.

The next thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. An impish leer unfolded on his face and he paused at the top of the stairs.

'Oh and by the way, you're very welcome ... _Ron_.'

The subsequent _CRASH_ told him that Weasley had dropped his book bag again.

Draco grinned as he sauntered away. _So worth it_.

* * *

><p>No sooner than Draco and Blaise had seated themselves at the Slytherin table for lunch afterwards did the former dive almost headlong into his bag and dug out his timetable. Blaise, who had been waiting for the opportunity to grill his best friend about the Weasley incident, shut his mouth and watched in puzzlement as Draco ran a finger down that day's column.<p>

'Charms in the afternoon. With the Gryffindors. Brilliant!' exclaimed the blond triumphantly.

It took exactly two seconds for Blaise to comprehend what the other was alluding to. His eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe and his jaw almost – almost – fell open.

'Draco,' he hissed, failing to hide his wonder. Despite the comical (and quite surprising) interaction between his friend and Weasley less than ten minutes ago, it was just impossible that Draco could suddenly be _this_ enthusiastic about the whole let's-be-friends situation. 'Drake, you cannot be serious!'

Apparently, he was.

When it was time for Charms, the last period of the day, Draco was out of the Ancient Runes class he shared with Blaise before the last peal of the bell had faded. The latter had to run to keep up, his incredulity building up with every step he took.

Blaise finally caught up with him at the door to Flitwick's classroom, but he might have been a mere fly on the wall for all the attention that Draco paid him. Without so much as a glance or a word, he strode right past the breathless brunet.

'What are you –' Blaise began indignantly, now thoroughly annoyed, but stopped short at the sight his eyes beheld.

Draco had marched straight into the Gryffindors' midst, roughly shouldering his way through the students. Many turned around, scowling, but their irritation promptly turned into utter shock and bewilderment when the Slytherin elbowed a startled Hermione Granger out of the way and plopped himself down at the table right next to a certain freckle-faced red-head. There were no words in Blaise' extensive vocabulary to describe the expression that graced Ron Weasley's face at this unwelcome and abrupt change in seating arrangement. Nor could he identify the particular shade of burning puce that accompanied said indescribable expression, but it certainly was a highlight of the memorable Charms class that would ensue.

_Honestly, Draco_, mused Blaised to himself, unable to conceal a grin. The bug-eyed, slack-jawed reactions of everyone else were really quite a bonus. _Are you really that desperate to win Hariah Potter's favour?_

Speaking of whom...

Blaise glanced at the seats surrounding Draco and Weasley. He immediately spotted the Chosen One; she had taken a seat two rows behind her red-haired best friend and was eyeing the back of Draco's head with undisguised suspicion. Her lips were curled in a frown and her hands were tensed, but Blaise could spot the spark of curiosity in her green eyes.

The impulse came out of nowhere. Without a second thought, the Slytherin made a beeline for the vacant chair directly beside the Girl-Who-Lived.

Potter did not even notice, so absorbed was she in the spectacle in front of her. However, his sudden arrival did not go unobserved. Granger, who had finally picked her jaw off the ground, had been moving towards Potter's side; she stopped short when, once again, she found her intended seat occupied by yet another Slytherin.

'Oh, my apologies,' Blaise began lightly, half rising out of his chair. 'Were you going to –?'

Before he could finish his offer, Granger gave him one look of mortified bewilderment and then turned around and sat down beside Neville Longbottom. Her hunched shoulders gave Blaise the impression that the poor girl was dumbfounded beyond belief and, honestly, he felt a little sorry for her who had lost both her best friends to snakes, so as to speak.

There was no time to dwell on that, however, for Hariah Potter had become aware that Weasley was not the only Gryffindor with a Slytherin by his side. She stared at Blaise in confusion and he returned it with an easy smile.

'Seeing as both our best friends are taken at the moment...' He drawled in explanation.

Potter said nothing in reply, but he could see that his presence had increased her perplexity by several notches. Narrow-eyed, she returned her gaze to Weasley.

Professor Flitwick bounced into the classroom then, bringing the astounded students back to their senses and they scrambled to get in their seats. While their Charms teacher marked their attendance, oblivious to the strange atmosphere that had befallen his classroom, Blaise keenly watched Draco.

The blond was completely relaxed, leaning back in his chair with his right ankle on his other knee. His head was slightly tilted and Blaise could tell he was eyeing the Gryffindor on his right. He could imagine the smirk his friend was, no doubt, wearing. Beside him, Ron Weasley was stiffer than an iron rod. He had turned his face away from the Malfoy heir to the point where he was in danger of getting a crick in his neck and Blaise could clearly see that right then, his ear had achieved that remarkable feat of being redder than his hair. The mere sight of them sitting together so ridiculously was just pure gold.

Next to Blaise, Potter seemed as tense as the Weasley. Not once had she taken her eyes off the duo and she was completely ignoring her own Slytherin leech.

Blaise had begun to wonder if Draco was just going to silently sit beside Weasley for the remainder of the period, when Professor Flitwick announced they were going to practice the Mood-Maker Charm in pairs. Before the words, 'Choose your partner' had even left his mouth, Draco proceeded to drag his chair very loudly across the tiny stretch of floor between him and Weasley until their chairs were pushed against each other. Blaise did not have to look to know the reactions of the rest of the class, including Flitwick.

'Done,' Draco drawled with a pleased smirk and settled back in his seat. He did not seem at all bothered by the fact that he and Weasley were now sitting so close together that there was not even a hair's breadth of space between their shoulders. The redhead, on the other hand, was not as willing to rub shoulders with his former sworn enemy. He grabbed the sides of his chair and made to scoot away from the snake invading his personal space, but Draco jauntily slung an arm around the back of the chair, putting a stop to that. Weasley looked ready to bolt, but before either of them could act, Professor Flitwick spoke up.

'Er ... well, then ... yes. That's good.' Having noticed the unlikely duo for the first time, he seemed just as amazed as the rest, though considerably more coherent. 'Yes, yes ... good ... very good, indeed. Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley then. The rest of you, please pair up quickly as well.'

Not sure whether Hariah Potter would accept him as a partner or not, Blaise turned to face her, but the girl beat him to the punch.

'What the heck is Malfoy up to?' she hissed. Before Blaise could comprehend her words, she ploughed on, 'What does he want with Ron?'

Blaise hesitated for a fraction of a second. 'I don't know exactly.'

Fiery green eyes glared at him, undeceived. 'So much for you being his _best friend_.' Her demeaning sarcasm was impossible to miss.

'Well, perhaps,' began the brunet carefully, figuring that he might as well throw in his two sickles to aid his friend, '... Draco is merely ... making an attempt to be nice your friend?'

The look in her eyes more than conveyed exactly what she thought of _that_ idea. Nevertheless, when he politely asked, she half-heartedly agreed to be his partner, though not without another suspicious frown.

Blaise would later claim that the lesson that followed was completely pointless, not because mastering the ability to manipulate a person's emotions was uninteresting – or amusing, rather – but because people were far more focussed on the Malfoy-Weasley pair rather than their own partners. Not that Blaise could blame them; Draco had taken it upon himself to make quite a spectacle out of himself and the unfortunate Weasley.

'So, are you enjoying yourself?' The blond asked, not at all keeping his voice low, as he made a flourishing movement with his wand and aimed it at his partner. At once, Weasley's face split into a blinding grin and he began to roar with laughter. Slumping forward onto his desk, he thumped the wooden surface with his fists, still guffawing under the influence of Draco's spell.

'Yes, I agree. This lesson is really entertaining,' Draco drawled with a snigger and lowered his wand.

As soon as the Mood-Maker Charm was lifted, Weasley sat bolt upright in his seat. Not a trace of humour remained on his face. Snatching up his wand, he made a sharp slashing movement at his Slytherin tormentor. The non-verbal charm's effect was instantaneous: screwing up his face, Draco began to wail loudly, mouth wide open in perfect impersonation of a baby while fat tears dripped down his cheeks.

'Hah!' Weasley smirked, victorious in his revenge.

'All right, all right, that's enough, now,' squeaked Professor Flitwick when the fierce Gryffindor showed no signs of lifting his variant of the Mood-Maker Charm. With the utmost reluctance, Weasley removed the spell.

Professor Flitwick climbed up on his usual stack of books behind his desk and raised his voice, so as to be heard above the excited muttering and laughter that had erupted all over the classroom, 'Remember what we discussed last week! The Mood-Maker Charm is a more complex derivative of the simple Cheering Charm; with it you can manipulate the subject's emotions to an extensive degree. That is why it is important to use it with caution. If you overdo it, it may cause certain side effects...'

'Like that?' interrupted Weasley, staring at his partner.

Blaise had to bite his lip to suppress the bout of hysterics that welled up within him. Draco was no longer bawling his eyes out, but his current state was no better.

Wiping at his wet eyes with the back of his hand, he pouted adorably with trembling lips at the Weasley and whimpered in a voice that foretold more tears to come, 'Wh-why ... why ... why would you – you do that, Ron? I – I was ... hurt so bad ...' Draco sniffled and another tear slid down his cheek. With a choked sob, he wiped at his eyes again. 'You ... you broke my heart!'

There was dead silence in the room for a full ten seconds, save for the sound of Draco sniffling. Then,

'Yes, like that,' sighed Professor Flitwick in a rather resigned voice. 'Overly strong Mood-Maker Charms tend to linger after you've lifted them. Well, just leave him be. He'll come around in a few minutes.'

Draco shed a few more tears and pouted more than ever, occasionally hiccupping. With a disgusted grunt, Weasley began to edge away from him.

'NO! DON'T – _hic!_ –!' Draco almost threw himself on top of the Gryffindor as he desperately latched onto his arm. With child-like determination, he buried his face in the horrified redhead's shoulder. 'Don't you – _hic!_ – ever – _hic!_ – break my – _hic!_ – heart again!'

The classroom exploded with the roars of their laughter. Blaise buried his face in a hand, unable to hold back anymore. Beside him, Potter seemed torn.

'You've got to be joking,' he heard her mutter incredulously, yet a small snort escaped.

'Do loosen up,' Blaise wanted to tell her, but the moment he raised his head, he caught a glimpse of Ron Weasley's face and inexorably dissolved into laughter again.

The rest of the lesson passed with Draco pigheadedly clinging onto Weasley with a dead man's grip. Only during the last five minutes of the lesson did the side effects wear off and the Slytherin, coming to his senses and overcome with humiliation, quickly relieved his partner, who immediately scooted his chair as far away from the blond as possible without actually clambering into Dean Thomas' lap in the next aisle. This sight evoked another round of guffawing laughter from the students, who had accomplished little charm practice despite Professor Flitwick's wheedling. Even Blaise had not been able to get any charm work done since Potter, despite having agreed to be his partner, had been far too busy suspecting Draco Malfoy of malicious intent with regards to her best friend.

As they finally packed up and got ready to leave, Blaise saw Draco shoot a reproachful look at the Weasley. No doubt, he was unhappy about the Mood-Maker Charm side effects the red head had wreaked on him. Nevertheless, Draco was determined to get the last word in, and as he and Blaise left the room together, he sought the Gryffindor trio over their shoulders and perkily yelled,

'That was _so_ fun! Let's be partners again ... _Ron._'

Satisfied with the expressions on the Gryffindors' faces, especially Potter and Weasley's, Draco strode off towards the Great Hall for dinner, followed by an amused Blaise wondering just what kind of catastrophe he had brought upon Hogwarts.

_~tbc_~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for Part One! I'll upload Part Two later, after I've finished and am absolutely satisfied with it. Also, for UM readers, I'm working on the next chapter and will try to get it done, K =)**

**Stay tuned for the next part, cos this story will get a lot more crazier than what's happened so far :D Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it (or even ideas; I'm open to them ^^)  
><strong>


End file.
